Spiral
by evanglia123
Summary: Sarah's dreams have decided to take matters into their own hands; which leads her to a path of sleepwalking in between worlds, partying with short Fae, and learning that the Underground is much, much more complex than she could have ever imagined. She thought she had beaten the labyrinth, but is soon finding out that the real maze has just begun. And guess who it leads to?
1. Introduction

**"Robert Richard Williams, you wake up this moment!"**

When Karen still received no response, she roughly grabbed the edge of the blanket that her husband was hidden under, supposedly 'sleeping', and yanked it off the bed with a violent tug that was quite surprising for such a small woman.

With a sound between a grunt and a sigh, Robert finally opened his eyes when he felt the chill of the night and sleepily glared at his persistent wife that was sure enough, standing at the foot of the king sized bed still clutching the absent blanket.

Feeling a little bit triumphant over her feat of getting his attention,Karen said in a tone that was laced both with venom and honey, "That daughter of yours is at it again. Oh, but this time I caught her! Shes standing outside in the rain muttering who knows what! I knew that girl was strange from the beg-"

Ignoring the rest of Karen's tirade, Robert hopped out of bed, not bothering to flip on a light switch, rushed downstairs, bumped into several objects and walls (The result of not being quite used to this new house) and finally, after his rushed descent from the stairs he reached the foyer, but paused because he didn't exactly know where his daughter _was_ outside. If she was in the backyard, than he should make his way out of the foyer, into the living room, through the dining room, than lastly into the kitchen that leads to the exit for the backyard. But if she was in the front yard...

"Well what are you waiting for!" Karen berated, "Shes there in the front yard, right where the neighbors can see! We just moved in and shes going to make us the gossip of the town, and not in the good way..."

Not hesitating, Robert rushed out through the the foyer, flipped on the light and stepped onto the front porch, mentally noting that the door was already halfway open. It was than that he spotted his eldest child. He was momentarily and completely shocked. There Sarah was, he could only make out her silhouette, but he could see that she was sitting on the wet ground in her nightgown, underneath the massive holly tree, with legs folded beneath her, arms outstretched and face titled up upward toward the falling rain that penetrated the tree's leafy shelter.

With a sigh of dismay Robert glanced at Karen, who was standing next to him with her hands on her hips and lips pursed. Maybe she was right and this sleepwalking business was getting out of control...

.

.


	2. Fading Bliss

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its probably not mine. I own no chracters, places or things that was listed in the 1986 movie Labyrinth, they belong to Jim Henson. I also do not own Queen Mab who is introduced in this chapter, shes William Shakespeare's. Although I did give her a evanglia123 makeover...  
**

* * *

** Fading Bliss**

Hmm, silver trees. Well at least they don't float like the gold ones did... _Sarah silently thought to herself. She was lying in yet another forest. For the past year and several months, every night since ''That Day', she would dream._

_It started out with her waking up with a blurry memory of the night's dream before. But as time progressed, they became more vivid and detailed, up to the point where she would burn her fingertips on the blasted dream fireflies and wake up with blisters._

_Every night she would lie down in bed, close her eyes and her dream self would arouse flat on her back in an strange, obscure land, every one just as strange as the night's before was. She usually dreamed herself in a forest, though there was the occasional meadow or lake... _

_Unfortunately, as the dreams grew more and more vivid, it seemed the more dangerous they became. The dreams themselves seemed harmless, its what she did while dreaming that brought unwanted attention._

_Sighing, she knew these dreams would take ages to end if she sat in one place and tried to wait it out, so ending her mental tirade she clumsily stood up (yep even in a dream you apparently could be clumsy.) and took stock of her surroundings. _

_The only thing she paid attention to when she was lying down was the silver trees, so she couldn't resist gasping when she saw that the grass and sky was purple in every shade you could picture._

"_Are you going to gawk at the sky the _entire_ night?" _

_Sarah pulled out of her revere and looked around for the source the voice was coming from, what she found was quite the sight. A woman dressed in some sort of silk Greek styled dress that glimmered, was standing on a nearby hill that Sarah also failed to notice._

_The woman looked short, even for someone to be standing on a hill, her head would have been lucky to reach Sarah's chest, But her hair's length must have made up for her lack in height for it was a starlight silver color that reached almost down to her ankles. _

_Sarah blinked in surprise. Yes, there were usually some type of creatures in her dreams, but they were, the majority of the time some type of beast that either ignored her or wanted to be played with endlessly. It was more unnerving than comforting for an actual person to be present in her dreams._

_Tired of waiting for a response from the dumbfounded girl, the woman gracefully approached Sarah and offered a delicate translucent hand. "Come now Sarah, I promise That no harm will come to you on this night under my care. We don't have much time and must make haste." The woman shook her the outstretched hand for emphasis._

_Sarah looked into the woman's purple eyes, and with the thought of what other choice did she have, she slowly placed her own hand in this strange creature's._

"_There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The Silver Woman (for that is what Sarah has decided to mentally call her) asked. She wrapped her fingers more firmly around Sarah's hand. "I'm Queen Mab, and I have a gift for you."_

_With that said, she took off in a walk that was more of a glide, gently tugging Sarah along behind her. The Silver Woman glanced back at Sarah with a dazzling smile, "My forest is lovely is it not?" _

_All Sarah could do was nod her head in reply because she didn't trust the words her mind would conjure, for it was rather hard to think straight.__In the back of her mind she noted that they had stopped underneath a particularly large holly tree, in fact it was larger than any tree they had previously passed. But she couldn't quite recall exactly when they stopped, or how long they had walked. _Why was she so confused?

_Sarah scrunched her eyebrows together, when she found the Silver Woman and herself was sitting on some kind of purple moss that seemed to grow around the tree, but no longer clasping hands. She glanced over at the woman, who had her hands and face reaching toward the sky._

"_Look Sarah, they fall for you." Queen Mab whispered. So Sarah looked. _

_All the silver leaves were falling from the trees, pushed by an invisible wind. First slowly, than faster and faster they blew around Sarah, cocooning her in a whirlwind of silver. _

_Sarah felt an immense sense of joy bubble up inside of her, unlike anything she ever felt before. So she outstretched her hands and welcomed this new feeling with delighted giggles._

The next thing she heard was her step mothers voice. "You get out from underneath that tree this instant young lady! Oh Rob-"

_And suddenly the wind changed direction, pushing the leaves away from her, and with it, her dream faded away, leaving her in darkness._


	3. Suprises

This was meant to be a lot longer, but I wasn't happy with the second part of the chapter. I don't own labyrinth.

Oh, and just and case if you don't already know; Seelie is the 'good' faerie court, and Unseelie is the bad.

The Seelie has a strict since of honor and loyalty. Unseelie, lets just say they don't believe in honor and would put their passions/interest before anything else. Both of these courts have been at ieach other's throats since the beggining of time.

Our dear jareth is half of each.

* * *

With a sigh Jareth plopped down on his throne. _What did the old fool think, by picking _me _out of all those eager Fae sovereigns that was practically _dying _to wrap their fingers (or claws) around that bloody throne. _King Aodh Ruadh (or more commonly known as Red Hugh) was the high king of the Seelie court, and although he felt a trickle of satisfaction to be so trusted as to being handpicked by the king for one of the thirteen contestants in the coming trials, Jareth couldn't help but feel a little suspicious.

After all, he was only _half _Seelie. The other half, was completely _Un_sellie, which was one of the very rare happenings that never actually happened in the Underground. Because of this, for as long as Jareth could remember, Fae were always waiting. Waiting for him to do something, that was well, spectacular. Which he did. Many times in fact, and was still trying to continue doing so, even though he knew it was futile.

Jareth, it seemed was always the one that seemed to be filling everyone else's' expectations just to prove he belonged in his mother's court. But what really irked him how no one was ever truly satisfied. The same old tune seemed to sing true for a mere mortal girl.

Which reminded him, he hasn't checked on Sarah for a while. If mortals found it difficult to keep track of time for separate continents, try keeping track for separate realms. Honestly, it was all very annoying, days could go by in the Underground, without so much as an hour passing by Above. And one could never exactly pinpoint a pattern in which the two followed.

So basically, you never knew which (Above or Below) world decided to go in fast or slow mode in comparison to the other. So that thought in mind, Jareth with a snap of his fingers, transported himself to his magic room.

The magic room was his most favored room. Besides a large desk covered in countless notes and a plush reading chair, Bookshelves was the dominant furniture only seemingly placed in the room. The shelves themselves were all different sizes, colors, shapes, positions and angles from any other shelf in the room. The walls and ceiling had all sorts of objects attached, either nailed up, or hanging. From jars filled with herbs dangling from the ceiling, to maps and diagrams dutifully hugging the walls so as the viewer can get a good look at their secrets.

The wall in the back of the room was completely covered in a giant rectangular jade colored mirror. This lovely mirror, was one of the oldest magical items he owned. It was interesting, to say in the least. He had longed for the mirror ever since he heard the rumors that was still flying around it, despite it's age. So not long ago, with some... persuasion, he was able to convince a mortal monk to let him borrow this legendary mirror.

"Here goes nothing." Jareth mumbled. And with a flick of his wrist he summoned a magic glass like crystal. He than placed the magical item in the palm of his wrist and gently under handily; tossed it toward the mirror.

Once the ball made contact, the mirror started to ripple. The mirror took on more of a liquid like appearance, and the deep jade color started to fade, and in its place it looked more like a window covered in fog than a green mirror.

To Jareth's surprise, he had trouble finding Sarah. With a furrow of his brow, he was trying to think what he did wrong with the spell he had casted dozens of times. After repeating the spell, and coming up with no conclusions, he decided to cast one of the more difficult scrying spells. This one, instead of finding the person by first finding the place where that person's presence was mostly imprinted on, tracked down the actual desired individual.

The fog in the mirror began to dissipate and a unfamiliar room appeared in it's place. Jareth let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding; for there Sarah was asleep in a bed. Jareth frowned when he noted the boxes in various assorted piles lining up the corners of her room. "Well, well Sarah where did you decide to run off to now?"

* * *

Reviews are nice, even if the content is not.

But seriously, some honest critique is needed.


	4. Scorpian Teeth

_** If it was in the movie it probably doesn't belong to me.**_

_** Okay, I've come to the conclusion I like short chapters.**_

_** Which do you prefer: Short quick updated chapters, or big whoppers that take much longer? **_

* * *

Neil huffed in annoyance, these goblins were insufferable. For the past hour or so, hes been on a wild goose chase. Neil was the high kings_ second _personal squire after all, the last thing he should be doing is being tormented by these lesser beings.

In Neil's opinion, King Red Hugh was always doing unexpected things, but for him to treat a _goblin _king like a respected Fae, was unspeakable.

Just than a rather skinny goblin that was quite tall for goblin standers came out from behind a near corner, leading him to the hallway that Neil was currently hiding in; behind a rather large statue of a frog. "Wheezy smells the tubby elfie. Tubby elf needs to come and catch Wheezy a chicken."

Neil did some quick thinking. He knew if he was found by 'Wheezy' than he would experience yet another two hours of being tortured by the goblins. It was pure luck that he escaped in the first place and found this nice statue to hide behind. Neil needed to find that blasted goblin king, but knowing he would receive no help other than getting locked in a chicken coop or set in the wrong direction from the castle's subjects. Thinking of nothing better he decided to run for it.

So, like a frightened rabbit Neil darted out from behind the frog statue and ran down the corridor. He than heard a delighted gasp from Wheezy. "Looks like elfie wants to playsies a game." and with that taunt, the goblin ran after the retreating form of Neil.

Neil wasn't very accustomed to exercise so he often tripped over his own feet during this escape. Fortunately though, Wheezy had tinier legs than he did. After about a couple more turns, Neil found a ancient looking door and grabbed for it. But as soon as he reached out, the door swung open, and made contact with Neil's body, flinging him backwards into Wheezy, who had just had the misfortune of catching up.

UCnUCnUCnUCn

Jareth, who just after finishing up 'business' goes to exit the magic room and is quite annoyed when he hits some idiot with the door, sending the poor individual flying backwards only to land on a goblin that looked to be in quite the hurry.

Pausing, Jareth takes in the scene. The fools were rubbing their now sore parts as they stood up. _Well if it isn't one of those blasted squires, serves him right for not announcing himself. _The goblin king had several spells protecting against unwanted intruders. You could not enter into the goblin city if your intentions were dangerous. But with pure intentions you could zip yourself right on the castle's doorstep. And if you sent word ahead of your coming Jareth didn't make you wait long for him to give you a personal audience. But without a... appointment, the goblins had permission to _entertain _the new guest.

"Well if it isn't the second squire himself here to grace me with his presence." Jareth remarked in a mocking entertained voice.

"You know perfectly well that I am Sir Neilian Lipton of the highest Elven race, second squire to the-"

"Yes, yes," Jareth cut in. "I know perfectly well who you are Neil, can we cut the simplicities and move on to why you arrived at my castle unannounced?"

Neil's chest puffed up and with a unnecessary loud voice announced, "I am here on account of the High King himself, he has summoned you to discuss the matter of the trials, as of you being one of the contestants, it is required that you immediately report back to the king."

The Goblin King let out a annoyed sigh and glanced back at the door to the magic room. He already sent scouts to learn more about Sarah's new whereabouts in the mortal realm, but he would have to postpone learning more of _why _she had switched locations so abruptly.

"Fine than," Jareth flashed a frosty smirk, "Lets go see what Hugh has to say now."

Neil scowled at Jareth's casual use of His Majesty's name and pulled out a rare enchanted scorpion canine that would transport them to Red Hugh's throne room without any interruptions from protective spells. Without another word he crushed the toothbetween his gloved forefinger and thumb.

* * *

**_UCnUCnUCnUCn: (changing point of view)  
_**

**_Okay, it would be a great time to tell me how this is going.  
_**

**_Is there anything too confusing about my writing style, and if so please do tell, remember I'm a newbie. (I can't learn if no one corrects me) _**


	5. Speculation

_**Yep, So been working on not making the chapters two seconds long**_.

* * *

Sarah couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction as she unpacked the last box. Her new room was completely and totally normal. The walls were covered in faded away wall paper with daisy prints; there was a small bed with a plush red comforter, a vanity with a small white washed wooden chair, and to top it off, a blue dresser that was already in the room before they moved here.

Sure, it didn't describe her whimsy personalty one bit, and Karen couldn't quite understand why she didn't want to paint her room pink and design it in some absurd theme. But the moment she stepped foot in this room she liked it and wanted everything out of view that reminded her of... certain events.

Sarah glanced at her wrist watch and sighed, it was 5:36 pm, she had another half hour till dinner was ready and the inevitable conversation she knew would be launched at her because of her late night trip.

She walked over to the bed,and there underneath the pillow was last night's little souvenir. Picking it up, she glared at the silver leaf she woke that morning with her fingers curled protectively over.

She hated it. Yes, was probably irrational, but she channeled months of pent up frustration out on a leaf.

Never before had something come _out _of the dream with her. Well besides the occasional scrape or bruise due to her clumsiness. But to have an actual object to touch made it all seem to real. Now, no longer could she dismiss her dreams as a normal growing girl occurrence and move on with her day. No, now she had to face the fact that her dreams wasn't at all normal, in fact, which she sometimes suspected in those in between moments when one has nothing to do but stare a the nearest window and contemplate life, that her dreams wasn't even of this world.

She had half a mind to go toss the leaf into the trash can and be done with it.

Yet, that annoying small part in her subconscious cherished the mystery of the tiny silver leaf and the pleasant tingly feeling in her fingertips she got whenever she held it. That, and it was quite pretty...- Sarah jumped and shoved the leaf back under her pillow when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Sarah, its time to eat dinner, Karen and I have something very important to discuss with you." Came the awkward muffled tone in her father's voice.

Deciding to ease his discomfort, she told him to give her a minute and she would be down. She released another sigh and ran her hand through her hair and paused, her hair was extremely tangled. Eyes widening she took stock of herself and realized she looked like she just rolled out of bed. Karen hated it when she still wore her pajamas past noontime, 'One must always look their best no matter what,' Karen would always tell Sarah when the teen would whine about changing out of a comfy outfit of sweats and a T-shirt.

Jumping up and running toward the closet she grabbed the first pair of jeans and sweat shirt she could find and slipped them on. She looked franticly about the room for a hair brush, upon finding none, she grabbed a rubber band off of the vanity and threw her hair into a messy bun.

She skidded down the stairs, and walked in a fast pace into the dining room and sat down in the nearest seat toward the door, next to where her father was sitting at.

Just than, Karen came in carrying with oven mittens on; a pot full of some kind of vegetables, meat and broth (yet another one of Karen's healthy stews for growing kids).

Besides Karen's disturbing sixties house wife smile, Sarah noticed something was different. She searched (as it has become a habit) for her little toddler brother.

"Um, Karen," Sarah politely asked, as her step mother sat down and started serving portions of stew out to her husband and Sarah, "wheres Toby at?"

Karen rolled her eyes at her step daughter. "I sent him to bed early. Honestly Sarah, you worry to much about him, it wasn't tool long ago when you didn't want anything to do with him."

Sarah frowned, if it was one thing Karen cherished, it was schedules and a nice big family dinner. Both of which, is being completely ignored by Karen. What with dinner being early and Toby taking a nap _before _dinner.

Karen noticed Sarah's suspicious expression and decided to change the subject completely.

"Sarah, your father and I that know that you are experiencing quite a few abrupt changes. What with a new school and semester starting here in two days; four days before your birthday, plus a new house, and leaving your friends. Sarah, we are proud that your taking all this in stride, but you need to talk to someone about how you feel about these things. It's understandable if you are stressed, but don't bottle things up."

Sarah sat for a moment pushing the food on her plate around, hiding all the peas underneath slabs of ham. She glanced at her father, who looked away whenever she caught him staring.

"I know you guys are worried about me, but I'm perfectly fine." She made eye contact with Karen and spared her a half smile. "But honestly, I'm kind of _glad _we moved. And besides, its not like I had any friends before at my previous school."

Robert let out a pent up sigh. His daughter had changed so much recently. It started when he found Toby curled up in his crib with one of Sarah's stuffed teddy bears tucked under his chubby toddler arm. At first he thought it was Karen trying to make a point to Sarah about something or another. But as the days and weeks progressed he watched as Sarah would bring more of her precious toys and give them to Toby. He would come in from work late, thinking that everyone in the household was asleep and be shocked when he peeked into Sarah's room to find his fifteen year old sitting on her bed with nothing but the table lamp on, reading her half brother to sleep who was curled up on the opposite side of the bed, using Sarah's arm as a pillow.

Not only did Sarah start treating her brother much better, she was... different somehow. It wasn't just about her getting much taller. It was her quick and drastic change to her personalty.

For example, Karen would hear about someone's dog going missing and make Sarah's curfew earlier. Just when he was bracing himself for a tantrum; his short tempered teen closed her eyes, took a disappointed deep breath, nodded her head in acceptance and said nothing more about it. He was glad she was becoming more mature, but it also made him sad.

"Wouldn't that be good for her Robert?" Karen asked, pulling Robert from his thoughts. Robert gave a grunt like confused "Huh?" in reply.

Karen readjusted the napkin on her lap in a annoyed manner. "You know for a lawyer Robert, you pay attention horribly. I was asking Sarah about her sleepwalking, I personally still think it's stress causing it, but she keeps on saying shes completely fine." She plopped a carrot in her mouth , swallowed and continued. "And then Robert, I suggested that she should take some kind of insomnia stress therapy and asked your opinion."

Robert looked over at Sarah's annoyed expression and the deep bruise like bags under her eyes. In a absent minded tone, he gave his consent to look into it.

Sarah looked between her father and step mother, as they both kept on giving her sneaky glances at the underneath of her eyes. She pictured an old weathered shrink asking her how she felt about everything, tried to resist the urge to rub her eyes, and scowled.

"Don't think your sneaky young lady, I see you hiding those peas," Karen berated. Sarah's scowl deepened, life was so completely _un_fair.

* * *

**_Sorry for this delayed update, I've been travelling a lot lately. No internet access on a highway._**

**_Have I mentioned reviews are lovely this time of year?_**


End file.
